La Pubblicazione Diabolica Dell'occhio
by topseykrets
Summary: Hermione Granger's life changed in an instant the summer before 6th year. Now, the war is over, she has a daughter, and is falling for an old friend. Memories haunt her and threaten to become a reality. Dean/Hermione ship. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. The Evil Eye Pub

-1**Diclaimer:: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. The only thing that's mine is Adoria and the plot. .**

A girl sat waiting patiently behind a bar in a mid-class pub in the Italian wizarding world. It had to have been ages since the place had been used for business, but she had made it her duty to fix the place up and open this pub. The only regret that she has about opening this place is that in the two weeks that it's been open there had only been ten customers. Sighing, the girl rested her chin on the bar top and watched the only person in the pub, an elderly man that made this pub his new hangout place. Spotting her staring at him he stood from his table and made his way to sit at the bar.

"Give it time, Adoria. It's a new business, people are just skeptical about the place because of the odd name you gave the place." He chuckled as he watched the shadow cross her face. "I'm not saying that I don't like the name, dear. It's just…well, peculiar. The Italian wizarding world has never had a Brit like you open a crazy named business before." Adoria sighed as she turned her head to look at the sign the hung above the entrance to the place. She saw nothing wrong with the picture of the Evil Eye, saw nothing wrong with the name, La Pubblicazione Diabolica Dell'occhio which was The Evil Eye Pub in Italian. Adoria sighed and returned her gaze back to the man.

"You would think, Mr. Melano, that wizards of all people, would get over their silly little fears of a name. Considering what tragedy we all just pulled out of." Adoria rolled her eyes and busied herself with refilling Mr. Melano's mug. It had been four years since the final battle, where Harry Potter had killed Voldemort… "Maybe I should just close the place, I'm sure you'd be able to find a new place to hang out. I mean…it must be pretty boring sitting here talking to a bitter old Brit." A frown creased her beautiful features for a second before putting her cheery disposition back on. Melano chuckled.

"Dear, you just have to give the people time. Show them that the place isn't dark." He winked and finished off the mug of beer. "Make the place homier, they'll come sooner or later." Adoria smiled and waved goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, kid." She chuckled as she watched him leave.

Four years since the battle, six years since her former self had 'died'. Sure, everyone knew her as Adoria Peccatus now, but before her sixteenth birthday she was known as Hermione Granger. Her friends had been devastated when Hermione hadn't returned for her sixth year. They had all thought that she had been captured and tortured to death by Death Eaters. But that was hardly the case, she had been getting ready to go to a muggle friend's house when her parents asked her to sit down at the kitchen table. The only time they did this was when there was something important to discuss. Adoria shook her head in present time, why was she dwelling over those silly thoughts anyhow? She looked around the vacant pub and sighed, what would it hurt for her to start thinking about the past? It's not like anyone would be coming in. Shrugging her shoulders, Adoria switched the bewitched music player on and grabbed a rag to start cleaning the tables.

_Jane and Alan Granger sat at the kitchen table waiting for their daughter to join them. The conversation hadn't even started and Jane was already shaking with silent sobs. They had kept this from Hermione for so long, they didn't know how she would react. As Hermione made her way down the steps with a cell phone attached to her ear, she looked at her parents curiously._

"_Alright Lisi, I'll be over in an hour or so…Mhm, Mum and Dad want to talk to me about something…will do. Goodbye." Hermione smiled as she closed her cell and sat down next to her mother. "Lisi says hello." Instead of getting the usual, 'that's great honey, tell we said hello too', or 'why don't you kids come home after the theater so we can say hello to her too, and talk to her. You know we haven't seen her for ages', instead of that her ears were met with a very uncomfortable silence._

"_Honey, we have something to tell you. And no matter how mad you get just know that we have always loved you and know that what we're about to tell had to be kept a secret for your safety." Her father rambled on until Hermione held her hand up._

"_Dad, stop. You're really scaring me. What have you been keeping a secret?" Hermione's voice wavered slightly as she spoke and trying to contain her nerves her bottom lip found it's way to fit snuggly between her teeth. Her father wrapped a comforting arm around his wife and hung his head so he didn't have to see the hurt that would present itself in her beautiful brown eyes._

"_You're adopted, your mother and father had heard that Jane and myself couldn't have kids, and what a perfect match for them. They had just had a beautiful baby girl that they couldn't keep, saying something about their Lord would kill you because of your power. They explained to us, that when you turned eleven you would be going to school for witches and wizards, and that to keep this part of your life a secret until your sixteenth birthday." He swallowed and took a glance up at his daughter of sixteen years, what he found was hardly what he expected. She was sitting calmly and listening to him intently. "You're a pureblood witch named, Adoria Peccatus. You're parents placed a charm on you so that you looked like us, but the charm would wear off on your sixteenth birthday…which would be tomorrow, as I'm sure you know." A small smile crept onto his face. "Your mother, Alixandria, left something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, sliding it over to Hermione he spoke again. "Alix said that once you put that necklace on the spell will be broken, your true appearance will show, Hermione Granger will be long gone and Adoria Peccatus will take the place." Once again his eyes fell to the table. "Dumbledore knows about this, he has arranged for you to become Adoria, to be resorted, and then proceed to tell everyone that Hermione is gone." A moment of silence presented itself and the only sound that could be heard was the gentle sound of a metal chain brushing against velvet. Hermione sighed and opened the box and gasped, inside was a silver chain and hanging from the chain was an eye, something that she had seen before. In the center of the eye a bright purple amethyst sparkled, and at every point on the eye was a tiny diamond. Licking her dry lips, she looked up at the people that she believe to this day were her parents._

"_I…I understand why you kept this from me." Her voice was weak, but what would you expect for all of the information that she just took in. "I think, I think I'm going to go lie down." Jane and Alan nodded as their daughter walked numbly up the steps to her room. Once in her room, Hermione looked at the necklace again. It was fabulous, something that would always keep her attention. While she was in deep thought she missed the tawny owl drop a letter on her bed then fly back out through the open window. Laying back on her bed, she closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep. With the only thought in her head being, 'I'm not a muggleborn…'._

_Waking up the next day to the bright sun that shone through her sheer curtains, Hermione smiled. Of course, last night's events had caused a couple of tears to fall, but today she was to become something that she had been hoping for since she went to Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy had called her that foul name. Smiling, she jumped out of bed and bounded down the steps to find her parents, carrying the necklace in her hand. Finding them at the kitchen table, both drinking coffee, Hermione grinned. "Do you want to see the transformation?" Her parents nodded and walked to the mirror in the hallway. Grinning from ear to ear, she clasped the necklace behind her neck and said goodbye to Hermione. Right before their eyes, Hermione's bushy brown hair turned to straight, long(past her elbows), black with bright purple streaks. She grew about two inches, her curves filling out nicely. But the change that shocked them all were her eyes, changing from the warm honey brown to the bright purple that match the stone in the necklace perfectly. Hermione was long gone, and all that was left was the extravagantly beautiful Adoria._

Suddenly a cough sounded from behind Adoria causing her to jump slightly before spinning around to see someone that she thought she would never see again.

­

**A/N:: Eep, don't hurt me. It's a cliffy…but don't you just love 'em? Heh, review please?**


	2. The Unexpected Evening

-1**Disclaimer: Same as last time. Harry Potter not mine. Adoria and plot mine. Capisca? .**

_Suddenly a cough sounded from behind Adoria causing her to jump slightly before spinning around to see someone that she thought she would never see again._

"Dean…" It seemed as if someone had punched her in the gut. Standing not more than five feet away from her was Dean Thomas. He probably hadn't recognized her, seeing as he was Gryffindor and she, Adoria, was Slytherin. Clearing her throat she headed to the bar. "What can I get you, sir?" Sure she knew who he was, but what would he think if she were to say his name if he didn't remember her? Chewing her bottom lip, like she always did when she was nervous, she looked up at him only to find him staring at her. Raising an eyebrow, clearly amused, she tried to figure out what he was doing. Just as she was about to say something to him, he shook himself out of his revere and sat down at the bar.

"I'll just have a draft." He smiled kindly as she bustled around, grabbing a clean glass and heading over to the beer tap. Setting the glass in front of him, she smiled.

"So, what brings you here?" Adoria tilted her head to the side as she wiped her hands off on the rag that she was using to clean the tables. Dean took a sip of the beer then returned the glass to the bar, never taking his eyes off of the amber liquid swirling in the glass.

"I…" He cleared his throat and looked up at her, his eyes filled with a pain that she hadn't seen since the final battle. "I just met up with some past school friends." He shook his head and looked back down at the swirling liquid. "They're still choked up about losing their best friend from several years ago." Adoria was taken aback. There were a lot of friends lost in that battle, but she had pushed that to the back of her mind so she could get on with her life.

"Did their friend die in the battle?" She asked quietly as she looked down at the hem of her black halter top.

"'Fraid not, miss. She disappeared her sixth year at Hogwarts, everyone thought the Death Eaters had gotten to her…" He sniffled and shook his head. "It's been six years and it's still like we were just told that she was dead." Adoria's eyes widened. Dean was talking about her, he was talking about Harry and Ron, he was tearing up because of her supposed death. Oh the horror. She chewed her bottom lip and nodded.

"S-Sorry to hear about her disappearance. I…I know what it's like to lose the people you love dearly." Boy did she know, she had to become someone different…someone that shouldn't, no, couldn't talk to her past friends. "It's hard to forget the past, but they should really try to move on. It's not like she's magically going to reappear on their doorstep." She grimaced, that came out a bit harsher than she intended, but it got the point across. Dean looked up with a touch of anger in his eyes.

"She cannot be forgotten. She was the best friend that anyone could have asked for. She was nice to those that weren't even really nice to her….She was the easiest person that anyone could love." He grimaced and sloshed the substance in his glass.

"Hermione needs to be forgotten!" Adoria slammed her fist on the surface of the bar, causing Dean to look up questioningly.

"Hermione?" The name sounded forced. "I never told you who I was talking about. How did you know?" He sounded winded, like she did when she had first seen him. Adoria's eyes widened in fear, she had let it slip. She chewed her bottom lip and shook her head.

"I-I don't know. I guessed. I read about her disappearance in books." Her eyes darted to the door, praying that today would be the day that the town found her pub interesting.

"No." Dean shook his head as he stood up. "I think you know more than you're letting on." He quickly made his way around the bar to stand next to her. "Explain. I know you know something about her disappearance. What did they do to her?" She felt something digging into her back, his wand most likely. Adoria swallowed, she would have to tell him.

"Dean…I need to get my wand so I can show you, okay?" Her voice wavered for a second before she recovered and used the emotionless slytherin side of her. Dean had stepped back slightly so she could grab her wand. Once it was in her hand she closed the place up, knowing that no one would show up. "Hang on, we're going to have to apparate." She chewed her bottom lip as Dean stood in front of her with his wand directly in her face.

"Do anything funny, and I swear you'll rot in Azkaban." Adoria gulped and nodded, she knew Dean could be serious…but damn. She grabbed his wrist tightly in her free hand and apparated them to her apartment.

"Just…just sit there. I'll be back in a jiff." He shook his head and followed her as she walked to her bedroom. "Dean, please. A little privacy. I'm not going to go calling the idiots that call themselves Death Eaters. If you remembered at all, you would know who I am by now." She snapped out of annoyance while she tapped the wall by her closet with her wand. "If you're not going to give me some privacy, at least give me some room." She sighed as she gestured to her bed. Hesitating only for a second, Dean took a couple steps and sat on the edge of her bed. He looked as if he were trying to figure out who she was. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to the wall where there was now a violet basin with silver swirls in it. Of course she would have a Pensieve, after everything that she saw? Wouldn't you want one too? Adoria reached up and pulled down a vial that held the same swirling substance that was in the Pensieve, being such an organized person, she had sorted her memories into vials so that she would be able to find them quicker than dumping them all into the basin. "Damn, where'd I put it…" She grumbled to herself as she conjured a ladder so she could reach the shelves that seemed to reach the sky. Finally, spotting the memory she wanted, which had a label of bright violet…to signify the death of her old self and the start of the new life. "Here it is, bloody hell…" She grimaced as she made her way back down the ladder, hesitating at the bottom, she pondered on actually telling him. "You know…this could just go forgotten. You can believe what I had said back at the pub when I said I heard about her in books." She chewed her bottom lip as she shifted her weight back and forth on her feet.

"No," He shook his head, earning a whimper from Adoria. "I want the truth." Adoria whimpered again and motioned for him to come closer to the Pensieve.

"Fine, but after I show you this you have to promise not to tell Potter and Weasley." She flinched at using their last names, but it was hard to break a habit that had started nearly six years ago. Dean grimaced, he didn't remember saying anything about Potter and Weasley to her. "Oh, come on. I'm not that dense, Dean." She chuckled as she poured the contents of the vial into the Pensieve. "You're probably not going to like this. But you have to believe me, that what you see in there is going to be the truth…and that I couldn't have handled it any differently." She sighed and grabbed his arm as she lowered her face into the surface of the substance.

Landing softly in her adopted parents living room, Adoria crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for Dean to appear. Only a second later he was next to her with his wand tucked safely in his back pocket. He was about to ask a question when Hermione Granger walked down the steps with a cell phone attached to her ear, chatting animatedly with someone. Adoria frowned and nudged Dean to follow her into the kitchen, where Mr. and Mrs. Granger were seated at the round kitchen table. Hermione approached the table and said something about a Lisi girl and frowned at her parents non-reaction. After a moments pause, Mr. Granger began speaking.

"Hermione, your mother and I have to tell you something. You're adopted, your mother and father had heard that Jane and myself couldn't have kids, and what a perfect match for them. They had just had a beautiful baby girl that they couldn't keep, saying something about their Lord would kill you because of your power. They explained to us, that when you turned eleven you would be going to school for witches and wizards, and that to keep this part of your life a secret until your sixteenth birthday." Her father swallowed and took a glance up at his daughter of sixteen years, what he found was hardly what he expected. Hermione was sitting calmly and listening to him intently. "You're a pureblood witch named, Adoria Peccatus. Your parents placed a charm on you so that you looked like us, but the charm would wear off on your sixteenth birthday…which would be tomorrow, as I'm sure you know." A small smile crept onto his face. "Your mother, Alixandria, left something for you." Mr. Granger's hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, sliding it over to Hermione he spoke again. "Alix said that once you put that necklace on the spell will be broken, your true appearance will show, Hermione Granger will be long gone and Adoria Peccatus will take the place." His eyes fell to the table. "Dumbledore knows about this, he has arranged for you to become Adoria, to be resorted, and then proceed to tell everyone that Hermione is gone." A moment of silence presented itself and the only sound that could be heard was the gentle sound of a metal chain brushing against velvet. Hermione sighed and opened the box and gasped, inside was a silver chain and hanging from the chain was an eye, something that she had seen before. In the center of the eye a bright purple amethyst sparkled, and at every point on the eye was a tiny diamond. Licking her dry lips, she looked up at the people that she believe to this day were her parents.

The scene changed to a dark room and the only sounds were the soft sobs of a girl. Dean made his way to where the sobs were coming from and gasped. Hermione was sitting curled in a ball on her bed, crying her eyes out. "This can't be happening. I can't leave them." Hermione cried as she clutched the necklace in her hand.

Again, the scene changed. This time it was of Hermione changing into Adoria. The present time Adoria stood in the darkened corner with her arms wrapped around her mid-section, trying to stay as far away from Dean as she could. Knowing that this couldn't be easy for him to take in. Once the transformation finished, present Adoria stepped over to Dean and grabbed his arm gently. "I think you've seen enough." She whispered as she pulled both of them out of the Pensieve. Once out, Adoria let go of his arm and left the room. She had just told someone her secret, the secret that no one was supposed to know. Adoria sighed and filled a kettle with water before putting it on the stove, sensing a long night ahead of her. Looking behind her, she spotted Dean sitting on her bed with his head in his hands. Afraid that he was angered with her, she waited until the tea was done and in cups, and she adjusted the kettle back on the hot pad, and she fixed the hem of her shirt that had ridden up slightly, and seeing that there was nothing left to stall time with she picked the cups up and entered her bedroom. "Have some tea, Dean. It'll calm you down." She spoke softly and held the cup of tea out to him. After standing for a minute she sighed and sat the cups of tea on the dresser by the door then she made her way over to the bed. "Dean, come on. It's not like you were in love with me or anything, right? I know I was your friend but don't act like this didn't hurt me." She sighed again as she crouched down to eye level. "I'm here now…just, in a different body." She shrugged her shoulders and placed a hand on his knee. "Dean, come on. Talk to me. Please?" He looked up and chuckled.

"Still the same, aren't you? Not worried about yourself, just the others." He smiled and sat up. "I just don't understand why we can't tell Harry and Ron. They'd be ecstatic to see what I've just seen." Adoria shook her head and looked away.

"I can't Dean. Because of what I've just done, what I've just shown you, you're in more danger than you ever thought possible. Why do you think Dumbledore wouldn't let me tell anyone? Especially Ron and Harry." A tear escaped the corner of her eye and left a wet trail down her cheek. "The Final Battle isn't even half of what's going to happen soon." She looked at Dean quickly, eyes brimming with tears and lip quivering. "Dean, let me erase what you've just seen. Let me take it back! Please!" Adoria broke down into sobs, what had she done? There was a reason to not telling anyone. That one reason being…

**AN:: BAHAHA! Oh man. I love cliffies. Don't you love cliffies? . Review? Please and thank you? Oh! I give you cookies if you do!**

**-waves a plate of cookies-**

**Tempting, no?**

**Heh, next chap should be out soon.**


	3. Oh shit

**Disclaimer: Must I say again? HP not mine; Adie and plot mine. Capisca?**

"_I can't Dean. Because of what I've just done, what I've just shown you, you're in more danger than you ever thought possible. Why do you think Dumbledore wouldn't let me tell anyone? Especially Ron and Harry." A tear escaped the corner of her eye and left a wet trail down her cheek. "The Final Battle isn't even half of what's going to happen soon." She looked at Dean quickly, eyes brimming with tears and lip quivering. "Dean, let me erase what you've just seen. Let me take it back! Please!" Adoria broke down into sobs, what had she done? There was a reason to not telling anyone. That one reason being…_

That one reason being her and her daughter's powers. Adoria's eyes widened and she jumped from the floor. "OH SHIT!" She ran from the room grabbing her purse and heading to the fireplace. "I forgot to pick up Sadira! Don't go anywhere I'll be back shortly." She called over her shoulder as she stepped into the fireplace after she grabbed a handful of floo powder. Shouting her destination, she disappeared in a green flame, leaving a very confused Dean behind. Stumbling out of the fireplace, Adoria brushed the soot off of her clothes as she headed to the backyard, where she knew her daughter would be. Stopping in the doorway she smiled, her daughter was playing with a kids quidditch set. But once she saw her mother, she quickly put the set away and ran to her mother's waiting arms.

"Mummy! I didn't think you were coming, Miss. Tracey was about to call Aunt Aggie." Adoria chuckled as she looked over her daughter's black hair.

"Did she now?" She raised an eyebrow at Tracey, who was the daycare worker who just shrugged her shoulders in reply. "Well, I'm here now, Toots." She smiled brightly at her daughter. "Go get your stuff while I have a chat with Miss. Tracey." Sadie nodded and bounded over to her cubby hole. "Thanks Tracey, something came up at work that postponed me in picking her up. I hope she wasn't a hassle?" She tilted her head as she watched her daughter. Her tanned skin glittered in the setting sun, her raven black hair that came to the child's rear shone beautifully, and her eyes, the bright chartreuse color that Adoria had yet to see on anyone, twinkled at the thought of going home.

"Sadie, a hassle? Please, the girl hardly knows how to misbehave." Tracey chuckled as she handed Adoria a paper. "I recommend that you put her in school soon, she's smarter than my son, and he's in second grade at the muggle school. Now don't worry about her showing her powers too soon, there're a couple wizards and witches that teach there and all of the magical kids are put in their classes. So there's nothing to worry about, they'll put her in first grade then if she's bored they'll place her in a higher level. But that girl needs schooling, let her learn everything that she can." Tracey's eyes sparkled in delight. "She's smarter than me sometimes, you know. When one of the kids cut their hand, she knew what spell would heal it fastest and how to perform it. My son was having problem with his math homework and I couldn't help him, but Sadira bounded over and showed him how to do the problem three different ways." Adoria smiled and looked down at the five year old at her hip.

"Definitely, I'll sign her up so she can start this year. Thanks Tracey." Adoria smiled and hugged Tracey before walking back into the house to use the floo. "Did you have fun today?" Sadie nodded and held her arms up.

"Can I throw the powder this time?" Adoria nodded and picked up Sadie, when she was high enough Sadie grabbed a handful of powder and tossed it in the fireplace. Stepping into the green flames, Adoria and Sadie shouted their destination in unison then arrived in their own fireplace moments later only to find Dean sitting on the couch half-asleep. "Mummy, who's that man?" Sadie asked as she clutched to her mother, fearful of seeing a visitor other than Aunt Aggie and Uncle Brendin. Upon hearing Sadie's voice Dean looked up wide-eyed.

"Sweetie, that's Dean. He's a friend from when I was in school. Don't worry; he won't hurt us, okay?" Adoria smiled at Sadie encouragingly as she placed her firmly on her feet. Slowly, Sadie nodded but kept a firm hold onto her mother's pant leg. "Sorry about rushing out like that, Dean. I almost forgot to pick her up, what with you being as persistent as you were and all." Adoria chuckled as she made her way to the kitchen. "Do you have any plans for dinner? You're more than welcome to stay if you don't have to be anywhere." Adoria smiled as she opened the fridge to grabbed Sadie's juice. "Here you go Toots, why don't you go play in your room?" Sadie nodded and ran past Dean as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm free, I just have to make sure Harry and Ron know I'm out. They…they've gotten a bit protective about their friends. If we aren't home and they come over or call, they freak if they didn't know about us being out." He chuckled sadly. "Can I use your floo? I just need to stop over to tell them that I'm going to have dinner with a friend." Adoria smiled and nodded.

"I feel like it's my fault that they're like that. You know? Like…if Hermione didn't disappear, they'd be a little more laid back." She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk to the fireplace.

"Adie, don't blame yourself. It's not like you had a choice in the matter, right?" Dean grinned and pulled Adoria into a tight embrace before stepping into the green flames. "I'll be back shortly." Adoria nodded and waved as he disappeared in a flash.

"Sadie! Come help me get dinner ready, please!" Adoria called as she entered the kitchen, and just as Sadie appeared so did a black eagle, which appeared on Adoria's kitchen window ledge with an envelope clutched in its claw. Adoria froze, she knew who's eagle that was. "No." She shook her head as she backed away from the window. Sadie had yet to see her mother's discomfort and opened the window to let the bird in. Once it landed in front of Adoria, Sadie finally saw that her mother was close to tears.

"Mummy? What's wrong?" Sadie tilted her head to the side as she looked between the bird and her mother. Adoria shook her head and quickly snatched the letter off of the eagle's leg and shooed it away, even though it waited just outside for the reply.

"Nothing Toots, it's just a letter." Adoria frowned and bit her bottom lip, there on the front of the envelope in perfect script was her name in violet colored ink. Taking in a deep breath, she opened the envelope and slid out the paper. Sitting at the kitchen table, Sadie climbed into her mother's lap and covered her mother's free hand with her tiny one. "Thanks Toots." Adoria smiled at her daughter and focused on the letter in front of her.

_Dear Adoria,_

_Please don't toss this letter like the other's I'm sure you have discarded. Not that I can blame you, I would do the same if you had done what I had done to you. But I am not writing this letter to attempt to apologize again or to ask you to take me back, but I am writing because my mother is in a terrible state and would like to meet her granddaughter before she leaves us. It pains me that you kept Sadira away from us for so long, but none the less, she doesn't deserve to be exposed to this kind of life. Narcissa would love to meet with you and Sadira Saturday at the new pub in Wizarding Italy, which I'm sure you know the name of…since it's your place. We will be there at noon._

_Hope to see you and Sadira soon._

_Still forever yours,_

_Draco_

Adoria's eyes were brimming with tears, how should she deal with this? Should she let Sadie meet her father and grandmother? Or shouldn't she, and keep Sadie safe?

"Mummy who's Dra-Draco?" Sadie's quiet voice brought Adoria out of her thoughts.

"It's your father…" Sadie frowned.

"Is he the one that hurt mummy while she was at school?" Sadie questioned, keeping her voice quiet. Adoria nodded. She hadn't told Sadie about her father, or what he had done to her when they were in school. Sadie had found out when Adoria had been having a nightmare one night when Sadie had only been three. Sadie had entered her mother's room worried upon hearing the stifled sobs coming from her mother's room. But when she tried to wake her mother, she had entered the dream too and learned everything about the fateful night that she was conceived. "Oh…I don't want to meet him. He might hurt you again, and he might hurt me." Sadie's eyes widened at the thought.

"It won't just be him your grandmother will be there too." Adoria frowned and looked out the window, watching the eagle that was sitting patiently for the reply.

"But I don't want to meet him!" Sadie screeched as she launched herself off of her mother's lap and ran back to her bedroom. Adoria sighed and grabbed a loose quill to scribble her reply.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_To tell you the truth. Your daughter is terrified to meet you But I will make sure that she shows up to meet Narcissa. The only condition being that you wait outside or in the back of the pub. If she still feels uncomfortable we will be leaving right away. I do not need a reply, nor do I need you trying to interfere with our lives anymore. After this meeting, it shall be the last._

_Never yours,_

_Adoria Peccatus_

Adoria sighed and called the bird over. "Please don't bring me anymore, Cherish. I can't take the heart break anymore." Cherish squawked and bowed her head as Adoria tied the now rolled up letter to Cherish's leg with a violet ribbon. "I miss you girl, but you know what happened. Just remember, you always have a safe house here. I can make sure he doesn't treat you horribly." Adoria smiled as Cherish nuzzled her hand. "Stay here while I grab you a treat for the road." Adoria stood from her spot at the table and went to the fridge, grabbing the eagle treats, which was just a small piece of meat, she headed back to the table and gave it to Cherish. After she finished the treat she nuzzled Adoria's hand again before taking flight out of the window. "Why me?" Adoria cried as she cradled her head in her hands as she watched Cherish disappear in the distance.

"_Come on Adoria! Go with me to the graduation ball with me!" Draco exclaimed as he stood at the bottom of the grand staircase while she was at the top, heading to her DADA class._

"_Never in a million years, Malfoy!" Adoria called back in a sing-song voice. Sure she would go with him, but nevertheless it was fun to torture the boy. Slipping into her class, she waved at the professor and took her seat in the back with the rest of the Slytherin's. Adoria took her notes carefully, knowing that if she were to stop her mind would drift to the beautiful blonde boy that had saved her from herself. Her thoughts must have drifted because she heard someone clear their throat right in front of her, what she saw was the same boy that plagued her thoughts just a minute ago._

"_Will you go to the graduation ball with me, Adoria Peccatus?" Draco was kneeled before her with a dozen violet roses. Adoria shook her head and chuckled._

"_Just wouldn't give up, would you?" Draco shook his head and held the roses out for her. "Yes I'll go with you, you twit!" Adoria grinned as Draco pulled her into a passionate kiss, forgetting that they were in the middle of a DADA class and that probably every pair of eyes were on them._

"_Hem hem! Would you two please refrain from the public displays please? I'm trying to teach a class." The professor scolded, but had a grin plastered on her face. "Now, when defending yourself - Boys! Please pay attention!" Adoria chuckled and gathered her things as she dashed out of the room with Draco in tow._

Adoria gasped and ran from the kitchen to her room. She had to get rid of this memory before she destroyed herself. Shaking, she tapped the wall where the Pensieve should be, but she was shaking too much and tapped it too many times. She groaned in frustration as she tried to tap the wall again, but only caused sparks to fly out of her wand. "Dammit!" She cried as she tossed her wand across the room and fell to a heap on the floor, sobbing as the other memories that she had worked so hard to block came flooding back.

**AN :: Another cliffie. Will Adoria find her way out of her memories? What happened to Dean? Why am I asking questions?! Dun dun dah! -snorts- Man, I'm such a loser. Review please??**


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer: HP isn't mine, Adoria and Sadira are mine. Capisca? OH! And this is the last disclaimer for this story.**

_Recap:_ Adoria gasped and ran from the kitchen to her room. She had to get rid of this memory before she destroyed herself. Shaking, she tapped the wall where the Pensieve should be, but she was shaking too much and tapped it too many times. She groaned in frustration as she tried to tap the wall again, but only caused sparks to fly out of her wand. "Dammit!" She cried as she tossed her wand across the room and fell to a heap on the floor, sobbing as the other memories that she had worked so hard to block came flooding back.

"_Adoria, I love you like I've never loved anyone before." Draco whispered in her ear as they left the graduation ball, both slightly intoxicated. Adoria giggled as she kissed him on the cheek._

"_I love you too, Draco." Draco grinned and picked her up bridal style then carried her to the Head's common room._

"_I want to be your first and your last, marry me." He had set her down on his bed and was down on one knee holding a ring that held a diamond in the middle, surrounded by tiny emeralds and amethysts._

"_Y-yes, I'll marry you!" Adoria cried as she threw her arms around his neck. From there, the events of the night turned to intense passion and love._

Adoria shivered, why was this happening? Could it be because she fought for several years to forget the night?

"_Stop!" Adoria screeched as she saw Draco quickly packing his bag. "Why are you doing this? I love you!" Draco froze and turned to face her._

"_No! You love you, Adoria! You never loved me the way I loved you." He sneered at her before he turned back to packing. Adoria fell to her knees as she stared at him in disbelief._

"_I don't know what you mean!" She sobbed and buried her face into her hands. In one quick stride, Draco had crossed the room and harshly pulled Adoria up to him._

"_You know damn well, what I'm talking about you slut. I saw you with Blaise last night." He growled menacingly as he tightened his grip on her wrists. Adoria flinched and tried to pull away, but he was stronger than her._

"_I wasn't with him last night, I was in my room." Adoria cried as she tried to get from his grip. "Draco stop, you're hurting me!" Draco sneered as he tossed her to the bed._

"_I'll show you hurt, Adoria. I'll show you the pain that I'm in now." He pulled his wand from his pocket and shot a stunning spell at her, causing her to freeze. The last thing she saw was Draco dropping his pants before she blacked out._

"_Adoria!" Someone screeched as they witnessed their friend faint and tumble down the grand staircase. "Oh Merlin! Adoria, wake-up! Please wake-up!" Vaguely Adoria felt herself being lifted by a pair of strong arms before she lost total consciousness._

_Several hours later, Adoria had finally regained consciousness and weakly opened her eyes to find a pair of brown worried eyes watching her. Tracey. "Sor-" Adoria rubbed her throat, her voice was hoarse, maybe she was out longer than she thought. "Sorry I worried you Tracey." Tracey smiled slightly and gathered Adoria in a tight hug._

"_You scared the piss out of me! I thought I was going to lose my best friend!" She sniffled before she pulled away. "I have to go get Pomfrey. She has to tell you something." Tracey frowned slightly before she slipped out of the curtains that were surrounding Adoria's bed. Seconds later, Madam Pomfrey and Tracey entered the curtained area._

"_Hello dear, how're you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she checked Adoria over, making sure the tiny cuts and bruises she received from the fall were healed. Adoria just shrugged her shoulders, she was tired but other than that she was fine. "Well, I have found the reason that you passed out today…do you mind if Tracey stays dear? It might be good news or bad news depending on how you take it." Adoria's eyes widened, what did that mean?_

"_I want her to stay." Adoria whispered as she clutched to her friends hand. "Why have I been passing out?"_

"_You're pregnant, dear. Twelve weeks now." Adoria's eyes, if possible, widened even further. That was when her and Draco had the fight._

"_You stupid son-of-a-bitch! How could you, you bastard?!" Adoria screeched as she let herself into Draco's room, only to find him tangled in another girl's arms. "Get out! I need to talk to him alone." The girl only sneered and continued with Draco. "I said…Get. Out!" Adoria screeched as she gestured sharply to the door, causing the girl and her belongings to fly out the door._

"_What the hell was that for Adoria?!" Draco yelled as he pulled his boxers back on. "I didn't take you as the jealous type, but if you wanted to have another go you should have just told me." Draco sneered as he leaned against the bedpost._

"_This is all your fault. I can't control my powers now…hell! I'm getting __**more**__ powers because of you! All because you had to fucking RAPE ME!" Her eyes flashed dangerously. "You want to know why I kicked your little slut out? Do ya?" Adoria taunted as she waved her hand in the air, looking like she was just gesturing widely, but was placing a silencing charm on the room. "I don't know if you heard, but yesterday I passed out and fell down the grand stairs." A mild look of concern passed Draco's features. "And you know what Madam Pomfrey told me the reason was for my passing out? I'm pregnant. Twelve weeks pregnant to be exact. What happened tweleve weeks ago, Draco?" She snarled. "Was that when the big bad man couldn't get any and had to stun your ex girlfriend just to get laid? Oh yeah, it was. And look what happened you bastard! I'm with child and you're not going to have anything to do with her life." She sneered and walked to stand directly in front of him. "I never did anything with Blaise, it was Pansy. She learned how to brew Polyjuice and made herself look like me. But the pain that you caused me because you were too thick to think before you acted, can never be amended. I'm going to show you pain. You'll never know your daughter, you'll have no part of her life if I have any say." She raised her hand as if to slap him, but stopped and placed it on his cheek. "You have no idea what you're messing with." She grinned and slapped him hard before disappearing from the room._

"_Adoria. Come on, just let me apologize!" Draco pleaded as he tailed her down the corridor. "Adoria! Listen to me!" Adoria stopped and turned slowly to face him, but for once Draco wished she hadn't stopped. Her eyes were pitch black and she looked ready to kill._

"_What do you want, Malfoy?" Adoria glared at him, taking notice of the collecting students around them. She ignored the whispers about the color of her eyes and took a dangerous step towards Draco. "If you're too chicken to say anything, I'm leaving." She looked about ready to pounce on him. Draco frowned and stood his ground._

"_I'm sorry I got you pregnant. I'm sorry that you want nothing to do with me. And I'm sorry that you won't ever see how sorry I am." That was it. He had said the last thing that she wanted to hear. He had told the entire corridor that she was indeed with child. Adoria dropped her books and took one last step towards him, how dare he!_

"_You're going to regret that Malfoy." The words coming out in a deadly whisper as she raised her hand to slap him square across his face, unfortunately someone else's hand stopped hers from making contact with his jaw._

"_Come on Dor, forget him. You're going to be late for class." Adoria 'hmphed' at Blaise, taking one last glare at Draco she turned to face Blaise and shook her head. She didn't care if she would have gotten expelled for hitting that leech. Waving her hand slightly, her books floated gracefully to her hands._

"_Don't think Blaise will always be around to save your sorry ass." Adoria smirked and flicked her hand towards Draco, causing him to land on his butt and slide a few feet. "Take that as a warning."_

Adoria shivered and opened her eyes confused. When did she end up in her bed? Groaning, she sat up slowly, her head was killing her and she was cold. Even though there was several blankets covering her she was freezing.

**AN:: Eep. Sorry it took so long to update. I got distracted. –sheepish grin– Anyhow, review please and thank you. D**


	5. Loyal Friend

_Recap: Adoria shivered and opened her eyes confused. When did she end up in her bed? Groaning, she sat up slowly, her head was killing her and she was cold. Even though there was several blankets covering her she was freezing._

"How are you feeling?" A deep voice laced with concern questioned. Adoria looked up surprised and smiled weakly when she remembered that Dean had come back for dinner.

"I'm fine, just cold." Adoria's words came out as a whisper as she pulled the blanket tighter around her. Her eyes in her lap, as if she suddenly seemed interested in something on the blanket. For some reason, she knew what question was to come next. And here it came as Dean sat next to her and offered her a cuppa.

"What happened after I left, Adoria?" Carefully, as if she were a piece of china, Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulder. At first, Adoria just looked at the cup of tea in her hands, gently swishing the amber liquid as she thought over her reply.

"Well, Sadie and I were…." Adoria's eyes widened. "Sadie!" The name coming out only as a squeak as she fought the blankets wrapped around her. "Where's Sadie?" Dean gently pushed her back to sitting on the bed and wrapped the blankets around her.

"She's fine, she was waiting for me on the couch and told me that something was wrong with you. And that since I was here now she could go to…" His brow furrowed as he tried to remember where Sadie had went. "Oh, she said that she would be at her Aunt Aggie's and if she's not there call Tracey." He smiled gently and pushed Adoria back so she laid down. "You need rest. I've cleaned up the kitchen for you and gave the black eagle a treat before she came flying in here." He pointed up to the bureau, where sure enough Cherish was perched there looking at Adoria worried. "That bird knew something was wrong with you. It hardly let me in to cover you up when you were shaking fiercely." He frowned slightly, remembering the state he had found Adoria in. All curled up in a ball shaking like no tomorrow, he had thought she was having a fit of some sort. He noticed Adoria relax a bit once she heard Sadie was fine and promptly started to throw covers off of her. "I don't think you should get up quite yet, you were in quite a state when I found you." Dean grumbled as she plainly ignored his wishes and made her way to the bureau holding her arm out. Sure enough, the bird flew down and landed on Adoria's arm.

"Sorry to scare you like that." She spoke to the bird but looked at both of them. Indicating that she truly was sorry for scaring Dean when he found her. "I guess you'd like to know now?" Dean nodded his head and patted the spot next to the bed, which Adoria only declined politely. "Sadie and I were getting ready for dinner when Cherish showed up." Adoria smiled sadly as she stroked the black feathers on Cherish, to which the bird replied by nuzzling Adoria's hand. "She brought a letter…from an unwanted acquaintance. Draco to be exact." Dean visibly tensed at the mention of Draco but Adoria ignored it. "He informed me that Mrs. Malfoy is in a right state and looks like she won't make it. Then asked, or rather demanded, that I allow Sadie to meet with her grandmother." Adoria turned from Dean as she saw the recognition pass his face, he was putting two and two together. "Sadie read part of it and asked who Draco was once I told her who he was, she ran to her room upset and deathly scared of meeting her father and grandmother." Adoria sighed and sat down on the window seat, letting her gaze become unfocused as she relived some of her memories again. "Then after I replied…I don't know what happened. It's like…all the memories that I had worked so hard to fight away came crashing down on me. I had run to my bedroom so I could remove the memory but I didn't make it." She sighed heavily and turned her unfocused eyes back towards Dean. "I guess that's when you found me on the floor right?" Dean looked utterly confused and shook his head.

"When I came in here, you were on the bed already with a blanket on." His brow furrowed in confusion. "I had thought that whatever happened to you caused you to fall onto the bed." Adoria's eyes snapped into focus.

"Damn…" Adoria shook her head and allowed Cherish to step-up to her shoulder. "I should go get Sadie, she's probably worried sick." Dean nodded and helped Adoria out into the living room, still unable to walk steadily.

"Think we should send Cherish and just have Sadie come home?" He looked at her through worried eyes. Adoria shook her head slightly before she had to tighten her grip on Dean's arm as an unexpected pain hit her at the base of her skull. "It's just, I don't think it wise for you to floo or apparate anywhere." Begrudgingly, she agreed and allowed him to steer her to the couch.

"Or you can just go get her? I can write a note to Aggie and Brendin saying that I've fallen ill and that you offered to help until I was better?" Dean seemed to think it over and nodded. "Mind getting my wand?" Dean looked at her confused but none-the-less handed Adoria her wand. Sitting next to her, he watched with amusement as she did several flicks of her wand and he was soon enveloped in a violet glow. Once the glow died down, he raised a questioning eyebrow. "It's a spell I came up with, similar to a patronus but not quite like it. It delivers a message without fear of interception." She shrugged slightly. "All you have to do is touch the person for them to receive the message." She smiled slightly. "I don't really know where Sadie will be…so how about I just send you to her?" Before waiting for an answer, Adoria flicked her wand and winked just as Dean disappeared. He felt as if he had Apparated, Flooed, and took a Port-key all at once. And let's just say that's quite an unpleasant feeling. Landing softly on a well kept lawn, Dean looked curiously at the house, surely this wasn't the house of…

**AN:: 0.0 BAHAHAHA! Cliffie! -dances around laughing evilly- You know…I could always just continue with this story, but I would need someone that likes AIM and isn't afraid of pushing me to write. Any takers? –wiggles eyebrows- Eh? xD Meh. Whatever. I've decided that I'm writing an elemental story though, so expect to see that sometime soon. I should probably think of a title so I don't go insane….bleh. Enough babbling! xD I want reviews please and thank you? I'll give you a biscuit? -holds tin of biscuits out- Oi. I need to calm down, yeah? Lolz. –suddenly feels the need to just waste space and to see if anyone actually reads these annoying author notes- 0.o**

**RAWR…feesh.**


End file.
